Get Into The Groove
by Vegeta's lil' Princess
Summary: Bra's going to be in a dance contest with Heat at the Millenium Rave, but first she has to turn Trunks Goten Marron and Pan into Ravers.


Disclamer- I don't own DBZ/GT or the game Bust-A-Groove 2 for playstation

Disclamer- I don't own DBZ/GT or the game Bust-A-Groove 2 for playstation

Get Into The Groove

"Hello?" Bra answered her purple cordless phone in her room on the first ring.

"Hey my Princess." A hot voice responded.

"Hey Heat!" Bra smiled recongizing her fire boy's voice.

"Wuz up hottie?" Bra flirted.

"There's a Rave Saturday night. There' going to be a dance contest." Heat informed.

"That sounds cool." Bra said knowing where this was going.

"It's going to be explosive! With your sexy Latin moves and my slamming breaker moves. We can't lose!" Heat stated confident.

"Hell's yeah! We're the hottest looking bestest dancing couple in the universe!" Bra agreed.

"So I'll see you on Saturday okay?" Heat said.

"Cool! Can't wait!" Bra hung up shrieking in excitement.

"What are you screaming about?!" Trunks asked as her passed by his sisters room with Goten.

"I'm going to a Rave tomorrow night with Heat!" Bra exclaimed.

"The ex race car driver?" Goten asked remembering.

"Yeah! There's going to be a dance contest and Heat and I are going to win!" Bra said with a brilliant smile confident of hers and Heat's dancing abilities.

"A Rave? We're so there!" Trunks said looking over at Goten who agreed.

"Hell's no!" Bra snapped.

"Why not?" Goten asked hurt by her harshness.

"Because you are no where cool enough for a Rave! You might have made it at a dance club but there's no way in hell you guys can handle the Rave of the Millennium!" Bra insulted.

"Yes we can!" Trunks and Goten insisted in unison.

"Fine! But we're going to the mall for some major Rave shopping!" Bra finally gave in out of annoyance.

"We love you!" Trunks and Goten joked in five year old voices.

"Bite me!" Bra snapped grabbing her phone to call Marron and Pan to invite them to the Rave and shopping……………………….

"I can't believe it! You guys actually look like Ravers!" Bra admitted looking over her friends outfits approvingly. Everyone had a theme.

Marron's theme was her favorite color orange. She had on orange snake skin pants with a yellow and orange fuzzy shirt. The tip of her pig tails were dyed orange. She had on about a million colorful crazy bracelets, rings on every finger and orange sunglasses finished off the look.

Pan's theme was chains. She had on black shinny pants with chains going down the legs and another chain hanging on the side and a chain tank top over a white tank top. She had a silver arm band that had a chain going down her arm connected to a ring on her finger. She had several chain necklaces, bracelets and those earrings with a cuff and chain.

Trunks theme was dragons. He had on black leather pants with a dragon on on of the legs, a tight fitting black tank top with a huge dragon on the front and a dragon belt. Bra even con him into letting her dye back streaks into his hair that would change colors under black lights. He had a sword to give him the Mirai look.

Goten's them was Hawaiian. He wore long surfer shorts. A red Hawaiian print shirt over a white tank top. The tip of his spiky black hair were dyed red by Bra. He also had glow in the dark lays, shell necklaces and those Hawaiian bracelets that make noises when you move.

Bra's theme was star and glitter. She had on a purple glitter mini skirt and tank top with silver glitter stars all over it. Her glitter silver knee high platform boots had purple glitter stars on them. She had purple and silver glitter star cuffs on her wrist and a matching chocker. There were purple glitter stars in her hair and sparkling glitter on her eyes.

"Let's Rave!" Bra said as the five teems got into her purple convertible……

"You look gorgeous my star Princess!" Heat flirted going up to Bra outside the stadium where the Rave was. They could hear the high energy dance Trance music.

"Thanx. And you're as hot as ever!" Bra flirted checking out her fire boy. He was wearing white pants with red flames up the sides. A white shirt with flames on the front and on the sleeves, and goggles.

"Let's get in there! The Rave is firing up!" Heat said leading his dance princess and her friends into the Rave.

"Cool." Is all they could say as they looked around the galactic dance floor and all the killer stages around it.

One stage was set up like a T.V. studio. There were professional cameras set up. The dance floor had a cat symbol on it with a backdrop of a dark futuristic city. There were colored bubbles floating all around the dance stage. (Kitty-N's Stage) One part of the stadium looked like an abandoned factory. There was fire and smoke everywhere. Dancers danced on a metal cage that would move around and over the fire. (Heat's Stage)

Ravers could dance on the balcony of an ancient traditional Japanese House with a Japanese temple where cherry blosoms fall from the sky and fire works exploded. (Tsutomu Stage) There was a white room with weird disoriented black and white images on the wall that kept changing. The lights would go off and special effect neon lasers gave the illusion that the dancers were moving in slow motion making watchers dizzy. (Pander's Stage)

There was a place called Jungle Tour with a river, a waterfall, and a volcano. It had a wooden stage that floated down the river through a haunted cave that dancer could dance on. (Shorty's Stage) Once section of the stadium was a city street closed off like a crime scene. There were police barriers and police cars. (Kelly's Stage) There was even an out door diner called Sushi Planet where you could dance in the parking lot. (Comet's Stage)

In one corner there was a haunted Pirates' Ship. Dancers could dance on the deck of the ship or go down and dance in the cargo hold. (Bio's Stage) There was a giant space ship with the earth in the background to dance in. (Capoeira's Stage). Dancer could also dace behind the bars of a banks safe vault with gold and jewels shooting out. (Strike's Stage) For the old schoolers there was a disco dance floor complete with a disco ball, lighted floor, and a big screen T.V in the back that said I Love Me. (Hiro's Stage) There was a large bridge like the Golden Gate Bridge dancer could dance on or on a real size helicopter that flew around the bridge. (Robo-Z's Stage)

"I want to star in my own Music Video!" Bra ordered dragging Heat towards Kitty-N's stage.

"I'm hungry." Goten complained heading straight for the sushi diner.

"I want to ride the spaceship!" Marron said perky running off.

"I'm going to check our the haunted ship." Pan announced leaving.

"Hey! Where did everybody go?" Trunks asked feeling ditched. His mood quickly changed when a blonde in a skimpy shorts shorts police outfit walked by.

"Hey Kelly! Hand cuff me and throw away the key cuz I've been a bad boy!" Trunks smiled slyly following Kelly to her stage…………

" A hot night is right here coming! And I have a date with my hottie! Raving all night! With some glitter and stars! I look gorgeous in the mirror! La la! I feel great and so fine! Everything in my life is perfect! My heart so full of rhythm! All the endless music!" Bra sang at Kitty-N's stage as Heat worked the camera.

"So come close! Check me out! I'm so hot, stylish, and sexy! No one can get in my way! Now one can defeat me! Cuz I'm the # 1 princess! Glitter and me and I'll dance all night baby!" Bra sang dancing around the set attracting a crowd. Heat followed Bra's every move smiling knowing they would win tonight…….

"Goten!" Someone called out as the hungry saiyan headed to the diner.

"Huh?" Goten said turning around to see a young girl with brown hair in pigtails, jeans with one suspender undone, a shirt with sleeves too long and a familiar evil little mouse on her head.

"Ahhh! Shorty!" Goten yelled as traumatizing memories of the dance club came rushing back.

"Let's have some fun!" Shorty exclaimed.

"What?" Goten asked scared as Shorty started freakin.

"Bye!" Goten ran away………

"Food!" Goten cheered happy as he ran by the sushi diner.

"Hello! I need food!" Goten called out at the ordering counter.

"This isn't a real diner!" Someone said. It was a girl with short blue hair in a waitress outfit on roller blades.

"If it isn't real than why are you a waitress?" Goten asked confused.

"It's my costume.' Comet answered.

"Haven't I seen you at a dance club before?" Goten asked.

"I work part-time. I don't go to dance clubs but my older sister Frida goes all the time. Maybe that's who you saw." Comet said.

"Yeah! Frida! The California hip hop dancer who's an artist! She' a good dance." Goten remembered clearly.

"I'm a good dancer too!" Comet said hating the fact that everyone thought Frida was a better dancer.

"Really? You can't dance on roller blades!" Goten doubted.

"Yes I can." Comet defended dancing on her skates.

"Hey! That's cool!" Goten complimented watching. Meanwhile Pan was walking around looking for her friends after getting bored with the haunted ship that wasn't even scary when she crashed into someone.

"Hey! Watch it! Oh, great! It's you again!" Pan said mad recognizing the guy with a ponytail and sun glasses.

"Hey Shorty!" Strike laughed evilly entering his stage.

"What? You're going to rob the fake bank?" Pan asked sarcastically.

"None of your business little girl! Go away!" Strike ordered.

"Little! I'll show you little!" Pan threatened powering up.

"Stop that! You're going to get us in trouble!" Goten warned dragging Pan away…….

"That was galactic!" Bra said excitedly finishing her song.

"If you liked that then you'll love my stage!" Head said grabbing Bra's hand and taking her to his stage but before they could get there Bra saw Kitty-N.

"Hey girl! Wuz up?" Bra said as Kitty-N gave her a hug.

"Just dancing." Kitty-N responded.

"Cool! Are you entering the dance contest?" Bra asked knowing Kitty-N was one of the hero dancers.

"No. I'm dancing for fun not to compete." Kitty-N informed.

"Good. Cuz you would of lost to us anyways." Heat bragged putting her arm around Bra's waist.

"Whatever! Don't make me use my groove-tron power on you!" Kitty-N warned.

"Bring it on Cat Woman!" Heat challenged play fighting.

"I can blast both of you into another dimension before you can even use you weak little groove-whatever power on me!" Bra threatened getting in between them All three friends looked at each other and started laughing.

"Hey Bra! Is your brother here? I want to dance with him!" Kitty-N smiled.

"Yeah! But I don't know where the hell that loser is!" Bra replied.

"Did some girl ask to dance with the hottest guy on earth?" Trunks asked conceitedly joining them.

"No. Kitty-N asked to dance with you! Not Heat!" Bra insulted.

"Shut up sis!" Trunks snapped mad.

"Let's hit the Jungle Tour." Trunks told Kitty-N.

"No. Let's all dance on the Golden Gate Bridge." Bra ordered.

"That sounds like fun!" Kitty-N exclaimed.

"I'm in." Heat agreed.

"Fine. But I get to pick the next stage!" Trunks gave in.

"Whatever Trunksy!" Bra rolled her eyes as they walked to the bridge. They dance to the center stage as a new hot song blasted.

"The heat is on. Ain't no stopping us now. Don't be stepping on the scene thinking you can get down. It's the breaker with moves that you can't resist. Are ready? The heat is known to rock steady. He's a lean mean fighting dancing machine. There's nothing you can do. The heat will burn your whole crew." Heat, Bra, Kitty-N, and Trunks danced to "The Heat Is On."

"Everybody knows that Heat is the one! Busting moves that set him 2nd to none! When you begin to think he's over and done! Ain't no stopping! The Heat is on!" Bra sang along to the song changing he to Heat in the lyrics knowing it was Heat's song.Goten and Pan were looking for Trunks and Marron when they saw Bra getting down with Heat on the Japanese balcony.

"Work it girl!" Pan cheered on her friend. Bra smiled and waved just as a fake dragon came out and circled the balcony.

"Hey Shelong! I didn't know you were a Raver! Do I still get my wishes even though I didn't collect all the dragon balls?" Goten asked the robotic dragon.

"You're such a mini grandpa Goku sometime uncle Goten." Pan shook her head in disbelief. Bra giggled.

"Hey Shelong For my first wish I wish Bra could dance!" Goten insulted.

"Bit me spiky!" Bra snapped still raving with Heat.

"Isn't that's Heat's thing?" Goten asked trying not to sound jealous.

"Ewww." Bra said as Heat smiled wickedly…………………

"Bye." Trunks said sadly as Kitty-N left to work on her T.V show. Déjà vu. Trunks was about to walk off when her thought her heard Marron laughing. He turned to see the blonde trying to out disco Hiro at his stage.

"Hey Marron! Disco's dead!" Trunks laughed.

"No it's not! Stop lying to me!" Marron said doing a crazy move but Hiro out did her move.

"No!" Marron complained knowing she couldn't beat Hiro.

"Come on. Let's go find Goten and Pan." Trunks suggested pulling Marron away.

"No! This isn't over Hiro!" Marron yelled not giving up……

"Look at the killer lasers! I want to dance there!" Bra said motioning to Pander's stage.

"No! We're going to my stage now!" Heat said impatient that they had been raving all night and hadn't been to his fire stage.

"Fine. But then we're going to the Panda's stage." Bra gave in holding Heat's hand.

"Hi Bra! Bye Bra!" Marron said as Bra and Heat rushed by without stopping.

"Hey guys!" Trunks greeted as he and Marron joined Goten and Pan in front of Pander's stage.

"Hey!" Goten and Pan answered as they kept watching what they thought was a robotic Panda dancing in the white weird room.

"Awww! Look at the cute little Panda!" Marron acted like a little girl.

"Ahhh!" Marron screamed scared hiding behind Trunks and Goten when there was a sudden bang and the Panda transformed into a guy wearing Panda make up. Trunks, Goten, and Pan laughed at her.

"Why don't you dance with him?" Pan suggested.

"Why don't you dance with the alien twins? I mean you are on fourth alien right Pan?" Marron said pointing at Capoeira.

"Why don't we dance in the cities street?" Trunks asked sensing the rising tension. Plus he had ulterior motives wanting to see Kelly again.

"Yeah! It'll be fun!" Goten helped lead the girls to the stage………..

Bra and Heat were busting a groove on his stage when the D.J. announced that the dance contest was going to start. Heat jumped down off the cage stage then offered to assist Bra get off holding her by the waist and bringing her down…………….

"Give it up for the Sexy Saiyan Princess and Flame Breaker Heat!" The D.J introduced.

"Boy! Think it over! It's time you started living your life! Boy think it over! The choice is up to you to have fun!" Bra sang to the mix of Latin and Trance music dancing seductively over to heat.

"Oh, feel the power! It's lyin in your heart deep within! Oh, just feel the power! You've got to take control and have fun!" Bra sang as Heat breaked danced around her.

"Open you heart! Do what you do! You'll realize it's up to you! Open you heart! Do what you do! Take to the sky I'll see you through! Open your heart! Do what you do! You'll feel on fire and so hot! Open your heart! Do what you do to be happy!" Bra sang striking some sexy moves with Heat behind her.

"Get into the groove! Everybody move! You'll be flyin high! Higher than the sky! Get into the groove! Everybody move! You'll be feeling high! And so happy!" Bra sang doing some hot Latin moves shaking her hips with the music.

Bra did a high kick as Heat got down. Heat grabbed Bra around the waist and dipped her low. Bra touched the ground and Heat let go as she did a back flip. Heat danced over to her and they started raving. Heat held out his hand and Bra took it and did a front cartwheel. The hot couple finished with Bra doing an evil pose crossing her arms and Heat hugging her from behind The ravers went wild screaming and clapping. Blown away Heat and Bra…

"The dancing Queen and king of the millennium Rave are….." The D.J paused for suspense.

"Bra and Heat!" The D.J. stated the obvious. Bra and Heat went up on stage to be crowned.

"Congratulations sis! You won!" Trunks said walking up to the winners.

"No one can out dance the Saiyan Princess!" Bra smirked.

"Finally the Princess got her crown." Goten joked playing with Bra's crown.

"Hey Bra! I'd love to stay and Rave with you all night but I have to go. I'm starting my training tomorrow to be a race car driver again." Heat explained.

"Good luck! I know you'll be the greatest racer ever!" Bra said confident.

"You'll be at the races cheering me on fight?" Heat asked.

"Hell yeah!" Bra smiled giving Heat a quick kiss before he left.

"Can we go now?" Pan complained.

"No! I'm the dancing Princess and I want to dance!" Bra said dancing towards the main dance floor just as the music changed to swing.

"Never mind! Let's go!" Bra said trying to escape dancing swing.

"No way! You're the dancing princess and it's your royal duty to dance swing!" Goten informed dragging Bra back to the dance floor where Trunks, Marron, and Pan were swinging. Bra couldn't resist dancing to the fun energetic music

"Bust-A-Groove! Bust-A-Groove!" The teen sang along to the swing music…………

Authors Note- Bust-A-Groove is the best game in the Universe! If you have a plastation you have to get these games! I think Bra and Heat make the hottest couple! If you want review and ask me to send you a pic of Heat.


End file.
